The Mirror of Erised and what Hogwarts found there
by arosenecklace
Summary: This is what I think the students and staff of Hogwarts would see in the Mirror of Erised. There will be repeats of characters because I suddenly get struck by an idea.
1. Chapter 1-Albus Dumbledore

I've been thinking about this for a long time, what does Dumbledore see in the mirror of Erised. I know that its short but I don't care!

Dumbledore practically ran Down the corridor where the mirror of Erised was housed. From the behind the columns he saw Harry Potter staring into the mirror. The boy soon left and the old man stepped into the room. What he saw took his breath away. He saw his sister, brother, Grindelwald, and his mother all at his feet bowing and screaming praises. Then Harry came up and in an awestruck voice said " You did it sir, Voldemort is dead!" He was snapped out of his musings by the actual reality of what he saw in the mirror. He saw Harry looking up to him fondly, as only a grandchild can look to their grandparents. Harry was holding Hermione Granger's hand with Ron Weasly next to them, smiling. Dumbledore saw all this and smiled, he thought that he wanted fame and fortune when all he wanted was a family and for the newly dubbed "Golden Trio" to look up to him as children can in love.


	2. Chapter 2-Luna Lovegood

As Luna Lovegood walked into strange room she saw something, a mirror, it was strange because there was nothing in it, no wall or anything. She saw the aura of t and it surprised her, it was a pulsing gold, a symbol of a treasured and rare item that had a type of soul. She drifted up to it and saw herself. Soon it changed into an image of her family, not as it was now, a half crazy father (yes, even she admitted to herself that he was crazy) and her mother dead, but all three of them. Her father was smiling, holding her mother's hand, and ruffling her hair. Pandora, her mother standing behind her smiling and hugging the life out of her. Luna started to cry, as she tore her eyes from the mirror to look at the inscription. Of course she was disappointed that it only showed what she wanted to see and not reality. Erised, desire, obviously, she felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. Luna slowly turned around and floated to Ravenclaw Tower, all alone.

A/N- Pandora is the name given to Luna's mom by JKR on Pottermore


	3. Chapter 3-Severus Snape

Severus Snape

As many people before him Severus Snape stumbled on the mirror of Erised completely on accident. It was a normal looking mirror and as he was morally opposed to mirrors he left.

* * *

A few days later he found himself in the room with the mirror and intrigued, he decided to look at it. What he saw surprised him, it was Lily smiling with none other than James Potter. A bubbly baby Harry was on her knee. Lily was talking to Severus in a friendly tone with James laughing at something he said.

The Death Eater melted as he saw that the him in the mirror didn't have the Dark Mark and that Lily was still his friend.

Snape realized that he never lived Lily but that he just wanted to be her friend. He broke down at little Harry's face because there was no scar and he still had Lily's He resolved to be nicer to Harry and Hermione for Lily.


	4. Chapter 4-Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom raced down the Corridor attempting an escape of the Weasley twins he tripped over a loose stone and fell in front of a mirror he stood up and looked around when his eyes landed on the mirror he caught a glimpse of a woman and man behind him but thought nothing of it and he realized the woman the woman looked like his mother never spun around in his face-to-face with his mother father Harry Lily and James Harris talk to him talking to other parents sat joking and talking about the boys hearing footsteps so hearing it away soon Weasley twins entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5-Fred Weasly

We knew that Neville was in here the map said so, but he wasn't, the only thing there was a large mirror in the middle of the room we looked behind it, then then in it because you can never tell with magic, and saw nothing out of the ordinary so we left in pursuit of our prey...

A/N- Please review, please, also suggestions are welcome, unless you don't want your name please tell me your ID or name.

A/N 2- I may do duplicates of people if I think of another thing they might see.


	6. Chapter 6-George Weasly

A/N- I had to do this, I'm sorry, don't kill me

Postwar-

Fred died, Fred is dead, Fred died... This was repeated over and over as a depressing mantra in my head as I walked the empty, crumbling halls, alone. Fred is dead. Soon I came to a room that I had seen before, in no more than a faint memory. There was a large mirror dominating the center of the room. Fred died. I went up to it only to see myself. Expecting to see something I smashed the mirror in a fit of rage. To late realizing that the me in the mirror had two ears I broke down in tears knowing that until I died that was the last time I would ever see my Freddie.


	7. Chapter 7-Ron Weasley

A/N- I really don't like, Ron, Percy, Molly, Arthur, and sometimes Ginny. Also I think that Ron is gay and has a crush on Harry so that is what is powering this chapter  
_

Harry and Ron entered the room housing the mirror and, as Harry was sprouting something about his parents Ron looked in the mirror and in it he saw himself next to Harry with Hermione not there. Harry leaned in and kissed Ron on the cheek and said some garbled thing that sounded like Iloveyou. Ron looked at Harry who was actually saying "What do you see" Put on the spot Ron said something about a prefects badge and a broomstick. The pair left to go back to their dorm.


	8. Chapter 8-Albus Dumbledore

A/N- Yes I'm doing another for Dumbledore cuz I got nothing better to do with my life right now.

For the second time that week Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore was walking down the hall to the room that housed the Mirror of Erised. Unlike Harry he truly knew where he was going. He knew what he was going to see and this time, he was prepared. When he got there Harry was already there. The boy was talking to his parents so Dumbledore waited invisibly for him to finish. soon Dumbledore was alone in the room. He walked up to the mirror and saw his sister standing there happy and healthy. The great wizard started to cry so he made his way up to his office so that no one could see him.


	9. Chapter 9-Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger had been looking for Harry for around five minutes when she found a strange room that she had never seen before. In it was a large mirror, she walked up to it to see what it really was, because at Hogwarts anything could be anything. When she looked in it she saw herself in a large library. There were several columns that supported the ceiling and each one had a coat of arms that was faintly familiar. She realized that it was the Potter coat of arms. Then she saw Harry in the background walking toward her. She turned around and there Harry was. She walked out of the room to meet him and so left her dream as just that.

A/N- I'm so sorry if this is bad, it's one of my earlier ones that I forgot to post so please forgive me


	10. Chapter 10-Harry Potter, Post 7th year

A/N- This is post 7th year. I might be using this idea of the students teaching in the place of sitting their NEWT's more and I wil try to clear up exactly what is going on with that.

Harry Potter was wandering the corridors, trying to get lost. Hogwarts had been repaired memorials built and friendships repaired. Harry was back as a professor because of a program that was put in place so that people could sit their NEWTS without disrupting the rest of the school. Harry was lost in thought, thinking about all of the changes made to the school in past years, the Room of Requirement was repaired and almost his entire class were assistant teachers with only him and Hermione actual ones. He soon found himself in a strangely familiar room. First year he remembered with a jolt a mirror with his parents in it. When he walked up to it though, instead of seeing his parents he saw other people, people who had died on the war, Colin was there, camera flashing as always, Tonks and Lupin holding hands with Teddy in Tonk's arms, and Fred happy and grinning a disconcerting grin with George by his side. There were others to some he recognized and others he didn't. At the back he saw his parents smiling. After what felt like hours Hermione found him, sitting in the floor staring at a mirror. She told him to get up for class. He jumped up and sprinted out of the room. Hermione turned, shook her head knowingly and left.


	11. Chapter 11-Draco Malfoy

Draco walked the halls for the last time as a student, next year he would be joining the Dark Lord's service and fight for what he believed in. Soon he found himself in a strange room that he had never seen before, in it was a large mirror that dominated the center of the room. Knowing what magic could do he stepped up to the mirror and saw himself standing there with no Dark Mark on his forearm holding hands with Potter. Potter! His arch nemesis, his rival since day one. Draco turned, scowled and walked away to the Dark Lord.

AN: Yes I ship Drarry


	12. Chapter 12-Cedric Diggory

It was the week before the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory was nervous. He had been feeling strange since the second task and had just decided that if Harry Potter should win rather than himself when he entered a strange room. He went up to the only piece of furniture, a large mirror, and saw himself, standing there, with one arm linked around the Tri-wiz cup and the other shaking hands with Potter who also had his hand on the cup. Cedric shook his head and looked back to the mirror. Unfortunately the mirror had disappeared in his confusion so Cedric Diggory left the room without a second thought.


End file.
